Archive:Stars Jaisaimer IV
Briefing Stars Jaisaimer Ashwari Jur Prateeshki Rahm IV (known simply as Stars Jaisaimer IV) is a Draenei socialite, heiress, actress, model and media personality. Stars Jaisaimer IV is best known for her appearance in socialite photos in newspapers alongside fellow socialites, and best friends, Haris Pilton and Tiffany Cartier. As a result of a legal incident, Stars Jaisaimer IV is currently serving a widely publicized sentence in Azeroth. She is a Shaman, but not a very talented one. Personality Stars Jaisaimer IV (pronounced jai-sci-merr) is a famous Draenei socialite. She is full of contradictions. She is an explosive blend of confidence and helplessness. Sauce and naiveté. Haughtiness and compassion. She prances around in high heels and the latest fashion yet can't wait to shuck them for something more comfortable. She behaves as if life's a movie in which she is the star. She is extravagant with her body language and always touches people when she is talking to them. She is never bored and therefore never boring. She is not censored, careful or contrived. She doesn’t read nor care for the rules but is always motivated towards the greater good. Stars Jaisaimer IV takes her style personally. She plays dress up every-day and she is not afraid to dress in flaming scarlet when everyone else is wearing black. She gets into and out of more scrapes and close calls than you can shake a stick at. Physical Appearance Stars Jaisaimer IV is a top glamour girl and an archetypal blonde; she wears her hair in a sultry "Peek-A-Boo" style and has dyed her hair platinum blonde. She is very leggy and likes to wear skirts and robes that have a slash to show her best assets off. She likes to wear a signature perfume of a heady blend of spices. History Stars Jaisaimer IV was born in Telaar, Nagrand. Her father is Rafi Jagjit Mangeshkar Rahm II, a famous Draenei singer, and her mother is Sonu Sonu Rahm (née Prateeshki), a wealthy socialite and former Draenei actress. Stars Jaisaimer IV grew up in the exclusive location of Telaar Hills. As a young adult she became good friends with other socialite Haris Pilton. She attended the same boarding school as Ms Pilton, the prestigious Palm Grove for Young Ladies. However, as a senior, she was expelled for violating the school rules when she invited some of the local boys to the dorm rooms and was home schooled for her final year. After graduation Stars Jaisaimer IV went on tour with her father. At one of her father’s shows she befriended Tiffany Cartier and Ms Cartier designed a whole range of rings and necklaces exclusively for Stars Jaisaimer IV. The extravagant gift bought more attention to Stars Jaisaimer IV and from that attention she landed her first Acting job – much to her mother’s delight. ''Axe Wound: The Love Story ''was a major flop at the box office but managed to launch Stars Jaisaimer IV into socialite royalty when, at the same time her movie was released, someone leaked some scantily clad pictures of Stars Jaisaimer IV to the local tabloid – more attention and buzz was made from those pictures that no one truly remembered how awful her film was. A few months later Stars Jaisaimer IV made headlines again when summer photos of her showing off a dramatically thinner appearance (though she was never considered heavy before) hit the tabloids. Being accused of being a bad role model she lashed out to the media saying “I don’t have an eating disorder, it’s not my fault if I have an inability to put weight on, it's not like I'm flaunting it.” A week later she posed officially for a popular man’s magazine. A month after that shoot fellow gal pal Haris Pilton and Stars Jaisaimer IV opened a nightclub called Skinny Witches, Tiffany Cartier is rumoured to be a silent partner in the venture. Seventeen months later Skinny Witches went bankrupt; the media blamed the girl’s lavish, unrealistic lifestyles for the closure. The event also triggered a small fallout for the trio. Still close, but not as tight as they were, the trio hasn’t been seen together since a photo taken at the venue in its early days. It’s been reported Stars Jaisaimer IV developed a unhealthy addiction to cocktails during this time. Present Day Recently Stars Jaisaimer IV was arrested and charged for riding her mount under the influence of alcohol with a blood alcohol content of 13.0%, 12 times over the legal limit of Nagrand. Her riding license was subsequently suspended and when she went to court she pleaded guilty to a reckless riding charge. Her punishment is 24 months' probation work on Azuremyst Isle. After the hearing the judge commented to the media saying, "My message to those celebrities who feel they are above the law take note of what has occurred today.” Currently Stars Jaisaimer IV is serving that sentence. ((Article information )) Category:Archived Characters